omnious: The Meeting of My OCs With Other OCs
by omnious
Summary: I tried to create a scene of my OCs met with another OCs. Each chapter will be one shot. Connected to my other stories. ch 6 published. discontinued.
1. Zeta X Aira & Elyce

Chapter 1: Aira & Elyce

omnious: I'm trying to create a meeting of some OCs with mine. I hope it won't go astray as my other story goes.

Note: _This story only one shot each chapter. There will be no connection between chapters._

Disclaimer: I only own Zeta and the voice inside him, not the entire story itself.

At Serdin Kingdom, there was a group named Grand Chase. In that group, there was a man called Zeta el Inritum. He was looking for a way to befriend with his another soul. He tried to go alone with the queen permission. When he walked at the street, he saw a girl with blue umbrella.

(Zeta's POV)

I saw a girl with a blue umbrella. She looks confused so I tried to approach her.

'She need help' I though.

"Just leave her! You want to befriend with me right?" someone voice rang inside me.

"Befriend you doesn't mean I must let the one need help gone by herself." I told him.

"Just see what you must see! There is a company for her" he said

I saw at the girl. She had been helped by someone with a black hood.

"I sense that person isn't a human." he said.

I stared and saw what happened to them. Then, I walked away.

"Not trying to be a hero by saving her?" he asked.

"If I try to help her now, I'll be seen as a bad person. She looks relieved when that black-hooded came." I sighed.

"Really?" he asked, confused.

"After you said that, that person wasn't a human, I only though of attacking and saved that girl" I said.

"Oh, right. I'm thinking of having a good fight." he said.

"Just like you." I told him while laughing.

(Thrid Person View)

So Zeta walked to the Serdin Kingdom's Gate and went out to train himself and also to befriend with his another soul. As for the girl, she got picked up by a man with white hair. As we knew he was Zero. They walked to Serdin Castle. The one with black hood had been unseen there. Maybe she didn't want to be known by the girl at that time.

omnious: I can;t think of a dramatic meeting. Since this scene was taken from Solica and also the blue-umbrella is her OC, Aira. I asked her to borrow her Aira and also her scene and get her permission to use it. So I think of a way that won't affect her original scene. Also the black-hooded one is Elyce. Yes, this scene is a meeting of Aira and Elyce. For Elyce's Author, I want to say sorry using your OC at another story. I haven't asked her to use her Elyce. But, at this scene, Elyce included in there. I can't avoid it.

Spoiler:

Aira is Solica's OC at The Water that Cannot be Froze

Elyce is LunaTale's OC at A Miracle Behind the Death

Zeta's my own OC at The Knight With Two Souls

This story chapter only one shot each, just to remembering you.


	2. Zeta X Blade & Elyce

Meeting 2: Zeta X Blade & Elyce

Finally I made this one. I want to update my prior story, but I think too much update will get me nowhere at the time. So I think this is the best thing to do now.

* * *

><p><em>Zeta's POV<em>

As I went out from Serdin Castle and temporarily out from Grand Chase to hone my skill, I went to George of Oath. Some people said that, lots of strong monsters called Drillmon were in there. As my first step, I tried to train there.

After I arrived there, I could see some Drillmon, Harpies and also Gons readied to welcome me.

"Here goes nothing." I said, unsheathed my Os Gladii. I slashed them and used my skills every once. I could feel that this place was suited for me whose power dropped. I enjoyed this "training" and went straight to meet Giant Drillmon.

"So, this is the boss here." I said.

'Don't be so reckless!' Razer told to me.

"Don't worry too much. It will only be my prey." rushed to it.

'Whatever. Do as you like. But remember the purpose of going out of Grand Chase.' he tried to remind me.

"Chaos Control!" someone shouted.

Before I had a chance to land my blow on Giant Drillmon, it had fallen down. I stopped for a moment and looked at my surroundings. I only found some fallen monster that I remembered they hadn't been attacked by me.

'Hmm, someone has stolen my preys.' I thought.

'There is someone on the rock, the highest one.' Razer told me.

I looked at the rock and found a hedgehog. This one was not normal. It has a black fur and red eyes. Also wears jeans, red-black shoes, hood also, and a pair of black gloves. I had seen many strange things but I felt chill run through my spine just by saw it. As I examined it, it looked me as if it looked me down (from the position, she must look down).

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you the one who stole my preys?" I asked it with my sword pointed at it.

"I think you won't need to know my name!" it answered.

I got angered from that answer. It looked so high from its position and also I would get more pissed if it were the one who stole my preys. But, Razer said something to me.

'It looks like it were the one who did it.' he said. This is the limit of my patience.

"I'll crush you now!" I charged at it. There were still some distances between us, suddenly there were a voice, a girl voice. But wait! I thought I had heard this voice before.

"Hoi! Blade, don't go around like that. I can't keep up." That voice said.

"Hew, you spoil my name. I was about to make fun of this guy." the one called Blade said.

'So its name is Blade, and from his voice, looks like it was a female.' I thought.

"Sorry about that, but saying your name won't be hurt right?" the black hooded girl said.

"You just break situation from serious into easy going." Blade said.

"You are the one I saw with blue umbrella one at Serdin, right?" I asked her. I lowered my weapon.

"You know each other, Elyce?" Blade asked her also.

"We 'know' each other, but we never met. Hey! You spoil my name this time!" the mysterious girl called Elyce said.

'So she called Elyce.' I thought.

'I had told you, she had something different than the other one.' Razer said.

"I know." I whispered, then I talked to them, "Blade and Elyce, I think it is not polite to know your names but not saying my name. My name is Zeta el Inritum."

"What a weird name, especially your last name." Blade mocked me.

"Oh yeah? I think it is a good name." Elyce complained.

"I don't care about your comments! I'll still crush you for stealing my preys!" I said in rage.

_Elyce's POV_

He charged at our direction. I only stared at him and got a weird feeling.

'He has something.' Ren said.

I almost jumped because of it. Then I replied, "Don't scare me like that Ren. So you also feel it?"

'It looks like he has different soul inside him, but not like us.'

"So, is he has a seal or something?"

'I think it is not like that. I can't say it clearly yet.'

So I stared at him again, but he had attacked Blade.

_Zeta's POV_

I didn't have any grudge against Elyce, so I only attacked Blade. She could deflect most of my attacks and the rest that she couldn't deflect were avoided. She was a good fighter. I had no choice. So I got back to my position before and waited for a chance to deliver my ultimate skill.

"Now, eat this! Fiery Cha…." I was about to deliver my skill, but she acted first.

"Reckless Rolling" she delivered her skill to me. I had no time to react, left me hit by her skill for good.

I felt great pain. My ultimate skill, Raging Charge, left me no defense, so got hit at this time deliver me around twice damage than it should be.

'You're hopeless. I'll take care of it now!' Razer roared.

_Razer's POV_

Damn this Zeta, he couldn't even predict that attack. I surfaced and changed Zeta's body into the likes of werewolf with silver fur and silver eyes. Also, Os Gladii changed into Os Hasta.

"Great move, but you'll fell regret after this." Razer said.

I could see they got shocked from my appearance. This could be avoided. They had seen something they hadn't ever seen.

"You changed into a beast?" Blade shouted.

"Heh, the one got your beating is Zeta, now I'm Razer. We share one body." I said.

"So they share body, not sealing one on another." Elyce said.

"I won't be merciful like Zeta, so I'll just start. Force Spear 2" I unleashed my skill towards them. I couldn't care if so called Elyce not involved in this fight. My skill only hit empty space. They evade it, no, the thing I saw, Elyce saved by Blade.

"You moron! I'm not doing anything that involved in your way." Elyce screamed to me.

"I don't care! You are still in the same group with it." I said.

"You called me 'it'? You'll get some good beatings from me!" Blade irritated.

_Third Person's POV_

And so the two of them exchanged some blows for several hours. Elyce only watched and cheered on Blade from behind of a rock. After their energy had drained, they laid beside the other.

"Hah hah hah. No wonder you could take those monsters at once." Razer said.

"I don't care about your comment. I only come here as Elyce requested me to accompany her." Blade replied.

"You jerk. If I have any power left, I'll give you my Genocide Blast." Razer said.

"You two seem to have a good feeling after that bloody battle." Elyce said; she had come near them.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Razer said.

"Hey, Elyce. Help me go back to mansion." Blade requested.

"Okay." Elyce said.

"What about you?" Blade asked Razer as she helped by Elyce.

"Don't worry about me. I have self-recovery ability." he answered.

"No wonder we had same damages even I beat you more." she complained.

"Hahahaha, I like your way to praise me."

"I'm not praising you, Idiot!"

"Now, let's go. I'll teleport us back to mansion." Elyce said that although the one who would had used teleport was Ren.

"Mansion you kept mentioned, is it Grand Chase Mansion?" Razer asked.

"Yeah, right." Blade answered.

"So we will meet again soon." he said.

"I'll waiting for that day. See you!" she said.

"Okay, nest stop is Grand Chase Mansion." Elyce shouted.

And so on…

* * *

><p>I finished this one. Now for some little details:<p>

Blade is BladerHunter's OC and can be found on Secrets, Pain, and Memories.

Elyce is LunaTale's OC and can be found on Miracle Behind the Death(deleted) and moved to Mirror of De Anima(she changed Elyce's personality).

Zeta and also Razer is my own OC on The Knight With Two Souls.

spoiler here, Fiery Cha… means Fiery Charge, an upgrade version of Raging Charge. Zeta is on his job 2.5 and Razer on his job 2.


	3. Zeta X Cross then Aira

Meeting 3: Zeta X Cross then Aira

_Zeta's POV_

After several days on George of Oath, I went to Marsh of Oblivion. I planned to do my sync training here. I wanted to be in sync again with Razer.

"Here goes. Let's try to sync again." I said.

'As you wish. I can only support you.' Razer said.

"Oh come on. We can't sync if we have different way of think and act." I told him.

'Just start the training. We still have a long way to do it.'

"Oh, well. We also have some companion to test it."

Lots of monsters came to welcome us. I unsheathed my Os Gladii and started to hit them. I didn't feel those monsters challenging me. But I must train my synchronization with Razer. So I did it. We went into sync, but not reaching 100%, only around 65%. This is enough to let me stay conscious. My body changed into beast state with appearance looks like a Gorgon. I slashed them with my Claws, burnt them with Fire Balls, and kicked them with my Legs. No one of those monsters could land attacks on me.

When I was 'playing' with them, a Troll came to hit me. I evaded him by flew away and gave him a warm Fire Ball to return his welcoming. I bored with this. I was loosening my sync as no more monsters to test it. I walked to the heart of this mash and found Elizabeth.

"Oh well. After the Troll, I find another Troll. But this one is more challenging." I said, smiled.

'Want to go in sync again?' Razer asked.

"Hey, if I do it, this one will bore me to die." I said.

I held my weapon and moved to her back and do Charge Attack. But, my attack did not affecting her. Instead of giving her an attack, I got smashed by her hand.

"Ow, my bad. So I must go with sp skill, huh." I said and I stood readied my skill, "Fiery Charge" I said.

My skill got her burned and killed, I though, her. When I got near her, I found out that she still alive; only fainted. Not long after that, there is a man with the same hair style as me in brown color. He wore brown vest with red lining, black inner clothing, brown fingerless gloves, brown pants and black shoes with a hint of red. I saw him he held a cloak with black and red color. He passed me and finished that monster.

"Hey! That's my prey you know!" I told him.

"Like I care about it. Your skill only faint her, not killing." he answered me.

"Okay then. At least please tell me your name. My name is Zeta, Zeta el Inritum." I told him my name. I sheathed my weapon.

"My name is Cross." he said.

"Cross, a good name. I liked it." I said.

"Your name is weird. And also you have some weird aura too." Cross said.

"Sorry for having such weird name." I said a little irritated.

'Wait a moment, why should I get irritated just by that? Is this because I sync with Razer?' I thought.

'C'mon don't be so hot headed.' Razer told me.

"I know." I answered him in low voice, then I talked to Cross, "You have a great power. Mind sparring with me?"

"Maybe better beating you to the ground. Your aura seems so dangerous." Cross said.

'Huh?' "Oh well, common reaction. Bring it on!" I unsheathed my Os Gladii.

"You've asked for it." he held his weapon. I would say it was a weird weapon. Looked like a normal stick or rather I'd say it a pair of drumsticks.

He moved around so fast and I got hit by him from several directions. I could only block 3 of 8 incoming attacks. Even my eyes could follow him; my body couldn't react in time.

'This is bad. He is serious.' I thought.

Then I decided to use Ruby Elemental power to at least protect myself.

"Flame Stream!" I shouted as I pointed my weapon to the sky. This is not one of my skills. This is Ruby Elemental's skill and I only shout as an order to her. This skill cover me with a river of flame which flown continuously at my weapon direction. This action was able to stop Cross from attacking me.

I saw him stopped and I canceled out Flame Stream. I charged at him and do a Charge Attack. He parried it, but with that kind of weapons, I sent him flying. The differences not only at weapon's weight, it's also at my determination. As I went out from Serdin, I thought, 'I will, no, I must master it, so I can become stronger. So I won't hurt the other. Even my soul got scattered, I won't care. '

_Cross's POV_

I was sent flying by his move. But I could land without problem. One thing I know, I can't be on par with his power with my Eskrima Sticks. I took away my sticks and grabbed my Dual Hammer to overpower his weapon. Then I charged at him.

_Zeta's POV_

I saw him changed his weapon into Dual Hammer. I thought he changed from speed into power mode. But I was wrong. I caught off guard. His speed still as quick as before. I got smashed into the air and then he jumped to hit me.

"Ground Smash" he said.

I got pounded back to the ground. I had my grip on Os Gladii loosen.

"ARGH!" I screamed in pain.

He pounded my body again as if he wanted to bury me alive. Then he used another skill or ability, I don't know. He submerged into the ground and pulled my body. Oh well, I got buried until only my head on the ground.

"Hey, what's the deal here!" I shouted him.

He doesn't care about me and readied to go away. I felt so inferior. I felt my body boiling as I got mad at him. I looked at Os Gladii and wished for more power. As if answering my wish, Os Gladii began shining.

_Cross's POV_

I readied to go away. Then I saw something shining. I looked at that direction and saw his weapon shining. Then I looked at that dangerous person's direction and found that he is also shining.

'Are they synchronizing with the other?' I thought.

Suddenly his weapon flew to its master as if it was welcoming his master back from the ground. He stood again. I examined him for a moment. I saw his weapon changed into a Scythe.

_Zeta's POV_

Good grief to be buried alive was no fun. I felt Os Gladii's power and my power in great sync. I saw it changed into a Scythe, a kind of weapon I had never used. But it was weird. I felt like I missed this form from a long time. I don't know why and I lowered my body as reflex movement.

"After being a knight, you want to be a reaper, don't you?" He mocked me and readied his battle stance again.

"Just said what you want. I'll make you say sorry of your bad mouth." I said. I held my Os Falx, since its form is a Scythe, until its sharp side on upper of my body. I charged at him. I felt something different. My speed increased. I could fight him on the same tempo.

"What is this? Why could you match my speed?" He asked, shocked a little.

"I don't know myself, but are you a human?" I asked back when I saw my weapon hit him but no blood had flown.

"I won't tell you. Take this! Ground Demise!" he said. He smashed the ground and split it open.

I jumped to evade it. But he jumped higher than me. "Want to bury me again? Think more carefully." I told him. I readied my newly created sp skill, "Sorrowful Slash!" I said. I used my speed to created some mirage around my weapon so it looked like multiplied and did multiple slash at his direction. He got hit but still no blood, oh, wait I saw blood from his hand. I also saw his skin break apart. Then I realized what had happened, the mystery of no blood from his wound, as I saw the fallen skin hit the ground.

"So you wore some kind of amour with ground. No wonder I don't see blood coming from your wound before." I said.

"Great guess. But you have done a big mistake." He said and started to attack me again.

I readied as I lowered my body again. I saw him ran to my left side, so I prepared my Os Falx on my left to parry him. But I got smashed from my back which I didn't expect his attack came by. I got sent flying and hit a tree. I nearly fainted. Razer quickly took control of the body.

"What just has happened?" Cross said confused.

_Razer's POV_

"Just rest for now, Zeta. You have done well. You have gained new power." I said slowly.

'Be careful he is some kind of exception.' Zeta said to me and then he fainted.

"Yo, man. Your name is Cross right. Sorry about him not mentioning my name. I'm Razer, the Beast." I said. I saw he surprised a bit; he could hide his expression well, but not as well as Zeta. I was sure he thought of me possessing Zeta. Oh, well. My appearances still this silver furred and silver eyed werewolf.

He began attacking me, but each of his attack, had no effect for me. Each time I got hit, my fur had fallen down and shown dragon skin on my body. I had realized several days before, that I had advanced before Zeta. I'm now am a Humanoid Dragon. I roared so all my remnants furs got fallen down and shown off my new appearance. A dragon with human figure.

I saw him stopped attacking me. I raised my hand and saw Os Brachium, I named it this as I thought it as my claws.

"Why are you stopping? I can take more hits." I mocked him.

"From werewolf turned into dragon? What are you?" Cross shouted at me.

"I'm Razer, as for now, I'm Humanoid Dragon. Zeta is also advancing as my mirror, Dragonoid Human." I said calmly.

He began attacked me again and again. I only yawn at his attempt do give me a damage. Then he used his skill.

"Death Grip!" he said. He delivered me a chain of combos and gave me a giant boulder as finishing present.

"Is that all you got?" I cracked that boulder from its bottom. He still had not given up and he continued with his other skill.

"Critical Strike!" he said, delivering a paralyzing stick and followed it.

I got hit and got paralyzed. He attacked me with a powerful blow to my critical points, I thought. Even if this attacks not enough to beat me, it penetrated my defense. I got wounded by him.

"Maybe you're not the likes of killer. I could find out you're a good person from your mana." I said.

"What! You could read my personality within battle?" Cross gashed a little and went back to his cool again.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to attack you from the start. I only want to tell you that we are not human's enemy." I told him.

"Sorry, I concluded too fast." Cross said. He took away his weapon. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I can heal myself." I said.

"Okay then. Sorry to beat you. I have to go now. I must do something." he said and had gone.

"Oh well. I can't go away. My wounds are so deep." I said and lay down.

_Someone's POV_

I heard some kind of battle around here. So I went to check it. At the location, I only found a man with so much wound lay down on the ground. I quickly came to him and started to perform first aid.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Don't talk please; I will take care of your wound." I said.

"Okay." he answered.

After some time passed, I finished bandage all his wound and saw him in relief.

"Oh, are you… forget it…" he said.

"What's the matter? Oh yeah, my name is Aira. What' is your name?" I said cheerfully.

"My name is Zeta." he answered her; his face faced away.

"Ah, right. I have something to do. Are you alright being alone here?" I said.

"Don't worry. I'm not joining Grand Chase for nothing." he said in harsh tone.

"Really? You are also in Grand Chase?" I said.

"What? Do you join Grand Chase?" he asked back; faced to me.

"Yeah. Oh, I don't have more time. Let's meet again at the mansion." I said.

So I had gone from his place. I just hope he really be alright alone like that.

_Zeta's POV_

'What a cheering girl.' I thought. I slept there to recover my wounds. I didn't care about monsters. Ruby Elemental readied to burn them if they came near me.

Cross is SilentTreeco's OC and can be found on Chaos Begins.

Aira is Solica's OC and can be found on The Water that Cannot be Frozen.

Zeta and Razer also Ruby Elemental are my OCs and can be found on The Knight With Two Souls.


	4. Selena X Aira & Elyce

Meeting 4: Selena x Aria & Elyce

_Selena's POV_

I felt myself so empty. As soon as Zeta went away, there was new member coming in. I heard she was so cute and have a unique job as I knew. A Water Mage, cute… I can't believe it. I had seen her in her room once; I can't deny that she is cute. But I didn't feel like to meet her.

"Hey, Selena. Staring at the sky again?" I heard Arme asked me.

"Yup. I really like this." I answered her.

"Be careful on there. I hope you're not falling away from the mansion's roof." she said.

"Don't worry." I said.

Then, I just stared at the sky again. I saw Zeta's image on the cloud. I knew that was just my imagination, but I kept staring at it.

"Day dreaming every day, eh?" I heard someone said to me; it was unfamiliar voice.

I saw at its origin and found out someone wore a black hood on my back.

"Who are you? What's your business?" I said in harsh tone.

"Oh, c'mon. I am also Grand Chase, but we haven't met before." that figure said.

"Why did you know I am starring at the sky for a long time?" I stared at that figure coldly.

"The other chasers told me." that figure said while opening his hood and I found out that she is female.

"I am Elyce Faron, nice to meet you." she said.

"I am Selena Soldes, nice to meet you too." I said and we shook hands.

"I must go somewhere now. We'll meet again." she said and went away.

I continued to stare at the sky, but Zeta's image had gone away. For some reason, I felt like to go to the kitchen. So I walked down stair to my room and wore my brown cape I wore before I met with Grand Chase. After that, I walked to the kitchen.

"Uuuu, I forgot to take my umbrella on the kitchen." I heard a voice, also unfamiliar one.

And I bumped into her, the one who had recently joined Grand Chase, at front of her door.

"I'm sorry miss." she said.

Hmm… Her voice also cute, I thought. I stare at her and realized that she had something different from Elesis and the other humans, but had a common something with Dio, Ley, and Zero. If I remember right, the girl before was also not human.

"Don't worry." I said.

"Err, did I know you?" she said, tilting her head.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't mentioned my name yet, right?" I said; I wanted to avoid this, but this situation couldn't help.

"I'm Selena Soldes. What is your name?" I said my name and asked her.

"My name is Aira Marie Valence, Miss Selena." she answered.

"Wow, you have a great name. And please don't call me with Miss or something, just call me Selena like the other does." I said.

"But, It is too impolite…" she said, troubled.

Hm.. This girl is so cute not only from her appearance, but also her attitude.

"I heard you want to go to kitchen, right? I also want to go there, want to walk together?" I offered her.

"Hm.. Okay." she said.

As we walked, I open my hood and put off my cape. We chat a little until we got into kitchen.

"Ah, there is my umbrella, thank you for accompanying me." she said cheerfully and went away.

"Such a good girl." I sighed.

"Why are you not show yourself to her when she came here?" Amy asked.

"I'm afraid of her being mean to me. Or rather, I'm afraid to give her bad first expression." I said.

"Don't worry, she won't do that." Amy said.

I only nod, took a glass of milk, drank it, and had gone back to my room.

This day really weird, I thought and I closed my eyes while lied down on the bed.

Elyce is Luna Tale's OC and can be found on Mirror of De Anima

Aira is Solica's OC and can be found on The Water that Cannot be Frozen

Selena is my own OC and can be found on The Knight With Two Souls


	5. Zeta X Kaistern

Zeta X Kaistern

* * *

><p>Somewhere on Gakoz's Castle,<p>

_Kaistern's POV_

I was walking on Gaikoz's Castle, doing some errand for Mari. Then I saw a Dragon breathing its fire downward. That Dragon colored in red and its size around 2 times than me. I decided to come near it. I ran a little so I won't lose much time.

* * *

><p><em>Zeta's POV<em>

I was synchronizing with Razer and being a Dragon, Dragon Roar. I burnt every single of that Antmons below me. Then I converted back to be myself again.

"Recently, we have a good sync. We have already surpassed 65%." I told Razer.

'Right, if we can keep this up, we can do it. A perfect sync; like in the past.' Razer said.

"Right, if we can do it again, I won't afraid of attacking my comrade." I responded.

I readied to go back to Serdin and trained on the way back. But, before I had even a single step, someone had come to my place; I can feel he is human. Then I saw him, he wears red jacket with some furs on the neck part, black shirt and red trousers with some furs at the lower part. Such weird taste I thought. He also was black haired and had a pair of grey eyes.

"Hey, did you see a dragon here?" he asked.

"Dragon?" 'Maybe he means me… Better not telling him.' "What do you mean?" I responded dumbly.

"You should have seen it. It was here for a moment ago." he said, but his face so calm.

'Such a great man is he. He can keep calm even he saw a Dragon.' I thought.

"If there was a dragon here, now, what will you do?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll beat it!" he said; as I thought, better not telling him the truth.

"Where has it gone? You should know something." he pressed me.

"Maybe… It just got disappeared." I answered to evade his pressing.

_Kaistern's POV_

I could feel he was lying, but… Is it possible for that big Dragon to disappear so fast? I just wondered it and kept talking with this weird man. He has red hair, spiky one, and black eyes. These were weird enough. Also his wears, a set of purple scale armor, what a taste… But it is so impolite to say things like that.

"I think this will lead nowhere. I will go back to my track. I have something to do." I said while scratching my hair.

"Uh, sure. I'll go on my way also." he said.

I walked back and went to Gaikoz's Throne Room. What I sough is some kind of mineral that was used to made Gaikoz's Throne Chair. I walked and saw that guy on the same path as me. I didn't really care about it thought.

* * *

><p><em>Zeta's POV<em>

We walked in the same direction. I didn't follow him and I knew that he wasn't following me also. We only walked in silence until some of Ghost Bladers and Ghost Shooters came into us.

"Maybe…" I said, unsheathing my Os Gladii and converted it into Os Falx.

_Kaistern's POV_

I saw him unsheathed his weapon, but this one is so uncommon, or should I say, unique. At first, it was a sword, and then it changed into a scythe. I also readied my gauntlet and started attacking them. Then I heard him continued to talk.

"We should kick their butts… You have done it though." he said, lowering his body and started to attack them.

_Zeta's POV_

I used my lower stance to beat them fast. They were only small monsters, no need to use much power. I could see that man also fought them with ease.

"You're good also, heh." I said, but he wasn't answering.

'I can feel that he has some kind of power hidden in him.' Razer said.

"I know." I replied in low voice.

We walked towards Gaikoz's Throne Room as we were beating those Ghost Bladers and Ghost Shooters. I could see Gaikoz was there.

"What is this! Why are you here! You have been beaten before." I shouted.

"Hahahaha… You won't be able to finish me off that easily!" Gaikoz said while laughing creepily.

"You don't know where you should belong, do you?" the man beside me said.

"No matter how many times you beat me, you won't see the end of me!" Gaikoz sent wave slash to us.

We jumped to avoid that, but as soon as we landed, two Ghost Samurais readied to attack us.

"Just sweet, one Samurai each." I said.

I slashed it, but it parried my weapon. I saw at him, he also got the same problem.

'Should I just use a skill?' I thought.

_Kaistern's POV_

I didn't want my time wasted here. But this monster sure was a problem so I just use one of my skills.

"Flame Pillars!" I shouted and summoned 5 pillars of flame that one of it hit that Samurai whom I fought to.

Then I saw to that man in weird purple armor.

_Zeta's POV_

I hated this! He parried every times I attacked him. I got a little mad and delivered a skill to him on my upper stance.

"Sorrowful Slash!" I shouted, placed my weapon upwards, vibrated it so it created mirage of several scythe and slashed it with multiple hits.

Even that Ghost Samurai could parry or block my attacks; it wouldn't be able to parry all of my skill's attacks. I saw some holes on its bodies and it got fallen to ground, beaten.

Then I and that man were facing Gaikoz, 2 on 1. I knew this was not a gentleman would do. But he got powered up. I could feel it.

"You, puny humans, with that amount of powers want to take me down!" Gaikoz mocked us.

"Hey, don't see us that down. You'll be in sorrow." I replied him.

* * *

><p><em>Kaistern's POV<em>

Even in front of Gaikoz he still calm, he sure was not a random person. He should know something about Gaikoz also. I saw Gaikoz started to attack him, but he just stood by and took his attack. I saw him got thrown to the wall.

'That must be hurt,' I thought.

Then Gaikoz came to me with his high speed attack; that rapidly hit me. I could block several of it, but most of that attack penetrated my defense, made me injured. Suddenly I heard a crack sound from where that guy got thrown away.

_Zeta's POV_

Thanks to my Dragon Scale skill so I only took minimum damage. I 'got out' from the wall. I got buried there as the result of Gaikoz attack. I could saw that man got several damages and Gaikoz stepped back stood by for incoming attacks be it from me or him.

"It is true that you got stronger, but I am also got stronger. Now I'll fight you head on, not like before when you hid yourself behind Krako." I mocked Gaikoz and I pointed Os Falx at him.

"You better knowing yourself, you must have got some damages already. What will you do with that rusty body!" he mocked me back.

_Kaistern's POV_

I saw them mocking each other. I felt like my presence being ignored. But I didn't really care about it thought.

"Gaikoz!" I shouted, "This will be your end!"

I rushed at him. I also saw that man started to rush. Then we attacked him at the same time.

I stepped back for a moment and used one of my skill "Rising Force" to increase my strength and speed temporarily.

_Zeta's POV_

I saw that man used buff on himself, so I tried to cover him a little until his buff fully on effect. After I saw him rushed back, I did Dash and Run to attack Gaikoz's side. My attack got blocked and that man delivered a good punch on his face. He got pushed back and I could see that he was now angry.

"Your punch so good, but it only make him angry. Oh, right. My name is Zeta el Inritum." I told him.

_Kaistern's POV_

I didn't think that this was the right time to have a chat, but at least I would better reply him.

"I am Kaistern. We must hurry to beat him." I said.

"Okay, I'll try to get to his back and divert his attention." Zeta said.

"As you wish, but be careful." I said as some stones flew to us.

_Zeta's POV_

So, he still wanted to play with these stones with us? No problem at all.

"Meteor Impact" I shouted, summoning some meteors on my side that blocked those stones.

"Eat this!" I ordered those meteors to charge at Gaikoz.

He could block 1 or 2 meteors but the rest hit him hard. When my skill subsided, I got a shock to see him still standing.

"What a persistent being." I complained.

"Leave it to me." Kaistern said.

_Kaistern's POV_

I hate to use this, but I would lose my precious time more if I didn't. I charge at him, evading his attacks and one of his waves hit his chair.

"Wow, thank you." I said as I looted the destroyed part.

I placed it on my bag and moved close to him.

"Too bad for you. This is your end. Lethal Judgement!" I said, shouting my skill name.

My skill burnt Gaikoz into nothing, but it got a side effect. My head was hurting after using it, so I grabbed my head with my hand.

_Zeta's POV_

Wow, such a great skill. Maybe my decision not to tell him was right.

"Hey, Kaisern! Good job on burn him." I said, waving my hand to him.

'But it looks like that skill give him a toll.' Razer said.

"I know, but I feel like to talk with him more." I replied.

Then I walked towards him and I rested my body on the side of Gaikoz's chair. I saw him did also what I had done.

"So, you got what you seek?" I asked.

"Yeah, but this is crazy. I had burnt him before." he said.

"This means he had been killed twice already. I don't want to meet him again, such a horror." I said.

"Right." he agreed.

We rested for some minutes and I saw him stood up.

"Want to leave already?" I asked.

"Sorry, but someone is waiting for me to come back." he said as he walked away.

I only saw at his back and continued resting.

'I hope I can meet him again.' I thought.

_Kaistern's POV_

That was weird. I felt, I got absorbed by his conversation. And I felt something in common in us. What was it? But, 'I am sure that we will meet again,' I said in my thought. I started to run, my wounds got healed also. "Till we meet again…" I said slowly.

* * *

><p>Kaistern is ChaosSeeker's OC and can be found on Reincarnation Flame<p>

Zeta and Razer is one OC and is mine, can be found on The Knight With Two Souls

I hope Kaistern not OOC here. I admit this scene gave me a headache.


	6. Zeta X Brendan

Zeta X Brendan

_Zeta's POV_  
>I am still wearing my old clothing. Not that I like this, but my white shirt and blue trousers just everything I have now. On top of them my purple scaly armor still in good condition, also my leg protectors which also purple and scaly still protecting me to my knees, and my arm protectors which purple and keep used as my shield still in good condition for protecting my arm until my elbows. My red hair also still hedgehog like, with my black eyes still in place when I saw at my reflection on water.<p>

Guess what, I feel myself got into different manner. Normally I didn't really care about my surroundings even my clothing. I also didn't even want to talk or even to hop into anyone business. But my meeting with Kaistern has proven that I like to mess with anyone business. Is it because of synchronizing with Razer? Maybe… I can't complain about it now. What I want at the very beginning of my journey is to achieve my long forgotten power to full sync with Razer.

Now I am at Forgotten City. I was at Gaikoz Castle several days before. I plan to train more as I go back to Serdin. I really miss my friends. I want to tell them about my journey, but if I though again, that would not be possible. I mean, I must be at Serdin first. There are no guarantees I could go back without problem. I see some Paraminies already.

"You monsters really don't want me to have peaceful walk, do you?" I protest, of course they won't respond me except by attacking me. I unsheathe my Os Gladii, convert it to Os Falx, and start to rush at those Paraminies.

"Take this! Sorrowful Slash!" I shout my first upper skill, creating mirages with fast vibration and slash it together. The number of mirage just eye fooling, but the slashes are the real deal. My skill destroyed 4 Paraminies and I continue attacking the rest with my normal attack. I take them down one by one and for the last Paraminy, I give it a slash with fire element with my Fire Enchant.

"No challenge at all." I say.

'Of course, these Paraminies don't have much power to rival monsters at Gaikoz's Castle.' Razer says to me. Razer is my other self, a beast within me. His appearance at first just looked like a werewolf, but now, he looks like a dragon. Dragon like body full with scales, tail, wings, oops he don't have them, silver eyes, and his face exactly that of dragon.

"We can't test out Dragon Roar like this." I sigh.

'Don't worry; you have burnt out some monsters at Gaikoz's Castle using it.' Razer says.

"Now let's take some walks." I say and walk towards Serdin. On the way, I feel a human presence. I am sure this place not meant for human, but why is there someone here? I rush toward that person that I feel his presence. I find him, yeah a man, has destroyed several Paraminies and one Golem. He must be a strong one with spiky white hair, black headband with a phoenix sign, black polo shirt with white markings, black pants, and black shoes with white stripes. I can see he uses a pistol, I think… I haven't seen the real one.

"Hey you there, don't just peeking on someone." he says. So I go near him. But, I feel that this guy has weird aura and feel like he is dangerous.

"Hello there. Sorry to disturb you." I say. I don't really care if he is dangerous but, I'm sure if he really wanted to attack me, this will be a chance to test Dragon Roar more.

* * *

><p><em>Brendan's POV<em>

This guy is just weird. He appears from nowhere and bravely faces me. I also feel he has something. His aura is like a beast yet also normal, too weird…

"Don't worry. But I know something." I say to him.

"What is it?" he asks.

"You smell like a beast and I don't really like the wild one." I say and point my Magnum to him.

I can see he is shocked a little and he quickly grab his weapon. A bone like sword from his back and pulls it. I don't want to waste time to him. I only meant to mess a little, but it looks like he took it seriously.

"Phoenix Apollo!" I shout my skill.

_Zeta's POV_

I hear him shouting 'Phoenix Apollo' and from his pistol, there is a phoenix that directly towards my body, no my sword!

*clank* *blast*

That phoenix hit Os Gladii and exploded. That explosion makes me lost my grip to Os Gladii, throws it to distant and Os Gladii pierces the ground. Before I have a chance to take back my weapon, that man has come close to me. He is not using his pistol again, but he beats me with bare-hand.

_Breandan's POV_

I am sure I feel he has that beast aura and I won't let him unleash that beast. So I am decided to beat him hard until he can't move. After some beating, I see at his weapon. It also has some kind of aura but this one so pure and gentle. I walk toward it.

"Don't!" he tells me not to take his weapon.

* * *

><p><em>Zeta's POV<em>

Damn it! I can't even respond to his high speed punches and kicks and now he want to take Os Gladii. I won't let him. He ignores my voice and keeps on walking toward it.

'Zeta, I'm scared' I hear a girl voice; I know whose voice it is and its origin. It is coming from Os Gladii.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" I shout as loud as I can. Then Ruby Elemental emerged from a fire coming from my hand. Ruby Elemental appearance looks like a female genie in red color.

"Stop!" she says and rushes to that man. But that man also ignores her and touches Os Gladii. That voice ring in my head again, 'Zeta, help me!' in that instant, I lost my mind and go into what I should not use, Dark Mode… A power that surpasses Dragon Roar's power but it is full of negative attribute and belongs to the darkness.

_Brendan's POV_

As I touch his weapon, I feel enormous power coming from him. His body gets surrounded by black aura, this is dark aura. Then he stands, unbelievable! I have beaten him so he can't even move, but now he stands before me.

"Mister, please beat him and make him unconscious now!" a woman in red that tried to stop me before says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her. She only sees at that guy and says this, "Too late. Please run away, but don't bring Os Gladii, I mean, that sword."

"Huh? Run away? From what?" I ask her; I am so confused here. But my answer just comes into me with a pain from my check. He punches me hardly.

"Ouch… You'll get what you deserve!" I shout and take my magnum. I shoot him, but he can evade my bullet. Once again he… kicks me on my stomach and gets me away from his sword.

"This is what you mean, girl?" I ask her.

"Sorry, not telling you right away. Now he is in his Dark Mode and he lost control of his body." she explains shortly.

"Don't worry, I can take care of this. Transato!" I tell her and teleport to that guy side, giving him a hard smash. He gets thrown a little, but he recovers very fast. I can see his stance looks like a beast, like a tiger ready to fight with all-out.

'I must beat him fast, or else, I'll be beaten instead.' I think and start to shoot him again. He sure is fast; I can't hit him like this. Then I use my other skill, "Gale Glacier!" I release a giant icy blue lizard with wings that chase him. He runs away from the lizard, but after 10 seconds he gets frozen by it.

"This should be enough." I tell that girl.

"You're right, this is enough. Sorry…" she says.

"Not a problem. But you're so weird companion. A guy with two kind of auras, a weapon with different aura, and you, a spirit or something from his body." I say and fold my hands on my chest.

"Let me introduce us. That boy you just froze is Zeta, inside him, a beast named Razer. This is why you feel two kind of auras." she explains.

"I see…"

"Then the weapon… I can't say much, but it is have a deep relation with Zeta. As for me, I am Ruby Elemental."

"No wonder he freaked so much just by me touching it."

"Not only because of that. I feel some dangerous aura coming from you."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be like that. I am a caring person you know. But I am easy going also."

She chuckles a little, "I will take care of the rest. Oh, yeah who are you?"

"I am Brendan. Just tell him when he regains his consciousness." I say and go away from the scene. I can see Ruby, I prefer to call her like this, start to melt him. I don't care about it. I walk away and go toward Serdin, to where the Grand Chase is.

* * *

><p><em>Zeta's POV<em>

I lost my consciousness. The next thing I know is Ruby Elemental brings Os Gladii and floats near me. I stand up and ask her about what has happened. I hear the details and decide that Brendan is not an evil person. I still feel wrath toward him, but I hope I could bury it deep inside. I sheathe Os Gladii and walk toward Serdin. Ruby Elemental still floats near me to make sure I don't catch a cold from being frozen before.

* * *

><p>Brendan is OneLukeTwoHonesty's OC and can be found on Shining Abyss.<p>

Zeta and Razer is my OC and can be found on The Knight With Two Souls.

Sorry if I OOC-ed Brendan. I still don't get what he will respond the situation.


End file.
